A Little Bit of Everything
by LifeAsMonica007
Summary: Based off of last night's events and the new promo! A little bit of everything, with a little bit of everyone. Give it a shot?


Amy awoke to her loud alarm clock and groaned. She reached over to her nightstand and slammed the damned thing until it finally stopped ringing. The blonde slowly sat up on her bed and realized she had a pounding headache.

"Fucking great…" she grumbled and put her hand on her forehead. After weighing her options, from faking being sick to jumping off the roof and breaking both of her legs on purpose, Amy decided to finally get up, and face the hell that awaited her that was a not so wonderful Wednesday morning.

Absentmindedly, she ran her hand down her cheek. She felt her cheek sting and sighed. She got up slowly and walked to her mirror. She frowned. Her face was a complete mess due to all of last night's crying. "Oh man, really?" She complained, exasperated. She walked out of her bedroom and towards the other end of the hallway where her bathroom was. She entered it and closed the door gently. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and ran both of her hands down both of her cheek. "God…" She sighed. She turned on the cold water. As she was splashing some water on her face, she heard the shower curtain move, and a shriek. Amy jumped and looked over towards the shower.

"Do you mind!?" Lauren hissed. The tiny blonde had a pink shower cap on her head and her face was wet. She covered herself from the neck down with the shower curtain. It only took Amy about two point five seconds to realize she had accidentally walked into Lauren showering.

"My bad…" She said and looked back to the mirror, completely ignoring Lauren. The tiny blonde glared at her.

"Get out!" Lauren whined.

"No." Amy said flatly and continued to splash water on her face.

"Get out or I'm telling Karma you have a hidden shrine dedicated to her hidden under your mattress." The tiny blonde threatened.

"Go ahead." Amy shrugged. Lauren's pissed off expression faltered as she began to realize Amy seemed completely out of it.

"Umm, Amy…? Are you-" Lauren didn't even get a chance to finish her question because Amy had walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Amy walked down to the kitchen and prepared herself a bowl of cereal. After sitting down to eat it, she started thinking of last night's events that led her to become a walking zombie that morning.

Last night, Amy had set Karma 'free'. She wanted her to be happy. Amy might have wished the other girl returned her feelings, but that didn't make her selfish at all. She knew Karma had to be happy, which was why she had texted her and Liam at the same time and invited them to the place where she had set up the two houses where her and Karma were going to live in the future. She put on a brave face for her best friend when Liam finally arrived. She told them to be together. But that didn't stop her from breaking down the second she was out of their sight.

After around one in the morning, when Karma left from spending midnight with her, Amy sulked to her room and plopped down on her mattress. The blonde cried herself to sleep that night. Or, shall I say morning.

Now Amy honestly just didn't even feel like going to school. It was bad enough that more than half of the school hated her and Karma for faking being lesbians. Amy, she knew she could handle that. She's handled worse. Although the blonde didn't think she could handle Karma going on and on about Liam. She figured they were probably going to become official sooner or later, and even though Amy wanted her best friend to be happy, she was nowhere near ready for the other girl to start talking her ear off about Liam

"Liam Booker this, Liam Booker that." Amy grumbled as she picked on her cereal. Before she knew it, Lauren had finished her shower and was now coming down the stairs. The tiny blonde sat down beside Amy, then knocked down her cereal box. A few pieces of Cheerios fell on the kitchen table. "What the hell?" Amy whined.

"Look…" Lauren said and clenched her teeth. "This whole thing is kind of new for me…" She explained. "But, what's wrong, sis?" Lauren asked, and then blanched. Amy looked at her as though she had grown a third eye.

"Please, don't ever say that again." Amy said, for both of their sakes.

"Gladly!" Lauren sighed in relief and sat back down in her chair. Even though she wasn't completely heartless, Lauren still had trouble displaying any sort of emotion. And when she did, she either tried to her or completely failed. She sighed. "But no, really, what's wrong?" She asked. Amy sighed and looked at her.

"I set Karma free." Amy said. She picked up her spoon and started swiveling it around in her cereal bowl. Lauren looked at her, confused.

"What does that even mean?" Lauren asked. Amy sighed. She looked up at Lauren.

"Okay, well it all started yesterday. It was Karma's birthday, and…"

* * *

><p>Liam had drove Karma to school that morning. He was in the parking lot, and he looked at her. "We're here." He said. Karma smiled at him and slid off her seatbelt. She reached over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck gently, and leaned over to kiss him.<p>

"I know." Karma said quietly when she pulled away. Liam laughed softly. Karma smiled and intertwined her hands with his. Liam smiled and looked down at their hands.

"So, how's Amy doing with this whole…you know, us thing?" He asked her a little nervously. Karma's smile went away slightly.

"She's…doing. She says she just wants me to be happy." Karma said. She looked down at her chest and saw the fake golden half of the 'best friends' necklace Amy had given her for her birthday last night. She absentmindedly ran a hand through it. "I, think we're going to be okay." She smiled up at him. It had a mirror effect, because now Liam was smiling as well.

"I'm glad." He said and reached over to kiss Karma again after a few moments. Karma smiled into the kiss. She put her hand on his cheek and soon, the two began to make out in Liam's car.

After about five minutes of making out, Liam and Karma were interrupted by a knock on Liam's car window. Liam pulled away and rolled down the window as Karma adjusted her blouse.

"Hey, Liam, right?" A girl with black hair and pale skin asked. Liam nodded.

"That me." He said. "Who's asking?" He asked. He leaned over and took a look at the girl. He thought he recognized her from somewhere.

"Yeah, I'm Reagan. I was catering at your parent's party, remember?" Reagan asked as she slung her black backpack over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah!" Liam smiled. "Yeah I remember you. What do you need?" He asked her. Karma just looked at Reagan, considering she had no idea who she was.

"Where's the Principal's office?" She asked. "I know it's not the essential first day of school for everyone but my dad signed me up for late registration. I'm now a junior…who has no idea where the principal's office is." Reagan chuckled. "Help."

Liam nodded and explained the directions to Reagan. Reagan nodded and thanked him. "Thanks man, you're a total lifesaver." She said. She then tilted her head slightly and realized that Karma was in the passenger seat. "Hey, I'm Reagan." She introduced herself.

"I heard. I'm Karma." Karma nodded and smiled.

"Cool to meet you. Well I gotta go. But, thanks Liam, bye Karma." Reagan said as she gave Karma and Liam a two fingered salute and walked away. Karma and Liam just looked at each other.

"So…" Liam said. "What do you wanna do now?" he asked. Karma thought about it.

"I should be heading to class." Karma said to him. Liam nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Liam said as he reached over to pull his car door open, only to be stopped by Karma. He looked at her, confused. "Karma..?"

"I said, I should be going." Karma said. "Not that I would." She winked and grabbed Liam by the collar, pulling him into another kiss. Liam had no objections whatsoever.

* * *

><p>"I, should really thank you for this." Amy thanked Lauren as they both got out of Lauren's car. After talking out the events of what happened last night, Lauren had felt sad for Amy, which was still kind of new for her. She offered to help Amy out. She helped the other blonde clean herself up, even did a little bit of her makeup for her so that way there was no trace that she had been crying all night.<p>

"Don't mention it." Lauren said flatly as they began to walk away from her car and towards the school. "Seriously, don't even mention it. Ever." Lauren said because she had a HBIC façade to keep up with. "Anyway, I got to go find Beatrice. Who knows what she's getting herself into right now without me." Lauren said as she began to walk away.

"Yeah because everyone needs you!" Amy playfully rolled her eyes at her new stepsister and smiled for the first time that day.

"And don't you ever forget it." Lauren called out as she turned the corner into another part of the school, leaving Amy laughing. She shook her head and was about to walk away until she bumped into someone.

"Whoa, take it easy there, speedy." Shane smiled and looked down at Amy. The boy squinted his eyes in confusion as he looked at her. "Are you wearing make up?" Shane asked and raised an eyebrow. Amy's cheeks turned red and she looked at him.

"No." She denied. Shane tilted his head and gave her a 'come on girl, you know me better than that' look. "Okay, yes. So what if I am!" Amy huffed and put her hands on her sides. Shane laughed and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong with that, weirdo." He teased. "I'm just not used to you wearing it. Remember the last time Karma made you wear makeup?"

"Clearly." Amy sighed as she remembered the memory. "As much as I hate it, I needed it today. Long story." She said and frowned for a moment. Shane noticed and was about to ask what was wrong, until someone else bumped to him.

"Okay seriously." Shane said after being bumped the second time. He looked behind him.

"Oh sorry man." Theo apologized as he responded to a text and put his phone away. "I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry." He apologized.

"It's alright." Shane shrugged. "Have you two met by the way?" he asked, looking between both Amy and Theo. They both shook their heads. "Amy this is Theo, Theo…Amy." Shane introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Amy gave Theo a small smile. Theo nodded.

"Right back at you." He said and shoved both of his hands in his pockets. He then looked at Shane. "So, those fifty bucks you owe me?" He asked, holding out his hand. Amy looked at Shane, curious.

"What's he talking about?" She asked. Theo laughed and Shane smirked.

"Yesterday, I took Liam and Shane to an MMA class, and Mr. I Know It All, over here." Theo said, pointing to Shane. "Guessed our teacher wasn't exactly straight as a pole." He laughed. "Anyway, those fifty bucks now?" he asked.

"Actually…" Shane smirked and was about to say something when Amy saw Karma at the other end of the hallway. Karma smiled and waved. "Amy!" she called out. Even though the events of last night were still hurting Amy to the extreme, Amy put on a smile and nodded.

"I'll uh, catch you guys later." She said and walked off.

"Text me later!" Shane called out.

"Don't stay stranger now, blondie." Theo called out. Amy playfully rolled her eyes and walked towards Karma.

"Hey you." Amy smiled. Karma smiled widely and linked her arm with Amy's in a friendly way.

"Okay, so I had the best morning ever!" Karma beamed excitedly.

_That makes one of us. _Amy thought to herself.

"You did?" Amy smiled brightly at her, pretending nothing was wrong.

For the next five minutes of walking towards Homeroom, Amy had to hear Karma go on and on and on about Liam. _Liam Booker, Liam Booker, Liam Booker, Liam Booker, fucking Liam Booker! If I hear another Liam Booker I am going to explode! _Amy mentally screamed. She wasn't even listening to what Karma was saying. Although she could've sworn she mentioned the girl say something about a new Ferrari or something.

"And then Liam drove me to school and it was just, ahhh." Karma sighed like a happy, dreamy school girl. She then looked at Amy and instantly realized what she was doing. "Oh my God, Amy, I'm."

"Don't sweat it." Amy smiled at her, masking her pain to a ten, "I was just-"

"Hey Karma." Liam says as he walks towards them out of nowhere. It took Amy everything she had to not reach over and punch his throat.

"Hey Liam." Karma beamed at him with those goo goo eyes that Amy wished she would look at her with.

"Hey." Amy said simply. They were only a few steps away from homeroom. "I'll see you in homeroom." Amy said to Karma and began to walk away. She didn't know why, she just couldn't stand being there. Not now, at least. Amy took a seat in homeroom and waited for Karma to stop talking to Liam and sit down next to her.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell!" Reagan complained as she ran fast paced to homeroom. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm so fucking late!" She said. She was on the other side of the school. She continued to run. She bumped into someone very roughly but didn't fall down. She turned around for a minute and noticed it was a guy.<p>

"Watch where you're going!" Oliver complained as all of his papers fell out of his binder from when Reagan had collided with him. Reagan held up a middle finger in the air and continued to run. Ignoring the boy. She was now a couple of hallways away from homeroom when the first school bell rang, signaling classed had already begun. Reagan sighed and slowed down her pace completely. "Well, I'm already late now, so." She shrugged as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked to her homeroom.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like centuries, Karma had finally walked into homeroom and took a seat beside Amy. "Sorry about that." She smiled and set her bag down on the table. Amy smiled and shrugged.<p>

"Don't worry about it." Amy fake smiled and leaned back against her chair. The bell rung and the teacher walked into the room. Karma groaned.

"When is someone going to tell Mr. Arizmendi that that shirt does not go with those shoes?" Karma complained very quietly and put her face in her hands as though the world was going to end. Amy laughed and shook her head.

"Who knows?" She shrugged and smiled. She played with her pencil and looked towards the front of the room.

"Okay class, first things first-"

"I'm the realest." A kid in the back finished. A few classmates laughed, including Karma and surprisingly, Amy. Mr. Arizmendi shook his head.

"I asked to homeroom a senior class and a senior class only, but no. I got a sophomore and a junior class." He sighed as he turned on his computer. He worked behind the desk to print out some copies and then stood up. "So anyway, I made copies of yesterday's assignment, so if you want-"

"A bad bitch like this! Move it up and drop it low just like this!" The boy in the back sang. Everyone looked at him and laughed. "Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of-"

"Chris..." Mr. Arizmendi warned.

"High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist!"

"Okay, everyone grab your stuff and stand up." The teacher instructed. Everyone looked confused but did what he said. "I'm going to have to rearrange the seating arrangements." He finished. Everyone groaned and complained and glared at Chris.

"Oh no." Karma said sadly and looked at Amy. Amy frowned.

"Also, I'm-" The teacher was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. He sighed and walked over to answer it. Karma looked at Amy, confused. Amy looked at Karma the exact same way. There was some talking at the door before Amy saw a familiar dark haired girl walk into the room. She found herself smiling. Karma looked even more confused.

"Okay, apparently the office never told me about this…" The teacher said.

"It was short notice. I barely got my schedule." Reagan explained. Mr. Arizmendi nodded.

"Okay." He said and addressed the class. "Everyone, it seems that we have a new student. Please make Reagan feel welcomed." He said and walked towards the back of his desk to do a couple of things. "Reagan, would you like to tell us about yourself?" He asked. Reagan shook her head no. "Okay, well then please remain standing there. I'm about to make new seating arrangements." He said. Reagan nodded. She looked around the room, and smiled when she spotted Amy. Amy smiled back.

"Hi." Reagan mouthed, smiled and wiggled her eyebrows in a funny fashion. Amy chuckled at Reagan's antics.

"Hey." Amy mouthed back. A few classmates watched their interaction, but no one was staring as much as Karma was.

"Okay." The teacher clapped his hands together. "Randy, Noah, you are both going to sit at table one." He pointed and then started arranging everyone. Karma looked at Amy but Amy didn't notice. The blonde was too busy wondering what the hell Reagan was doing there. Not that she minded, of course.

"Amy, Reagan. You both are going to sit at table four." Mr. Arizmendi pointed out. Reagan and Amy both smiled. Since Reagan was closer to the front, she got to the table and took her seat first. Amy looked at Karma and Karma looked super confused, and almost a little, sad.

"Amy?" Karma said.

"I'll, see you after class." Amy assured and walked away from Karma, leaving her behind. She took her seat besides Reagan.

"Hey stranger." Reagan greeted and put her black binder on top of the table. Amy smiled.

"What? I, didn't think I was going to see you again." Amy said. Reagan raised an eyebrow. "Not that I mind! I'm just, surprised is all." She shrugged. Reagan laughed softly and nodded.

"So am I, but wow, it's great to see you again." Reagan said. "I'll explain everything to you at lunch?" Reagan asked. Amy nodded, enthusiastically, forgetting that she and Karma usually ate lunch together.

"I'd like that." Amy smiled. Reagan beamed.

"So would I." Reagan laughed and playfully nudged Amy's arm. Both of the girls' giggled; while Karma found herself sitting beside Chris at table eleven. Glaring at Regan from the back at the class for a reason unknown yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys! I really, really had to get this out of my system after last night. Holy freaking cow! Okay, I'm not sure whether I should continue this or not, but if you want, please give me your feedback and tell me what you think. Good or bad, I can take it! Thanks guys! <strong>_

_**-Mo**_


End file.
